Sezon 3
|pierwszy_odcinek = 24 września 2006, Listen to the Rain on the Roof|ostatni_odcinek = 20 maja 2007, Getting Married Today|w_roli_głównej = Teri Hatcher Felicity Huffman Marcia Cross Eva Longoria Nicollette Sheridan Ricardo Antonio Chavira Andrea Bowen Doug Savant Kyle MacLachlan Brenda Strong James Denton |odcinki = 2. « 3. » 4. Lista odcinków |image1 =Seria3.png |hasło_reklamowe = „Nie wszystko wychodzi w praniu”.|region_1 = 4 września 2007|region_2 = 5 listopada 2007|region_4 = '-'|kanał = ABC|oglądalność = 19,30 mln}}Sezon 3 '''rozpoczął się 24 września 2006 roku na kanale ABC, odcinkiem ''Listen to the Rain on the Roof. ''Ów odcinek był najczęściej oglądanym odcinkiem serii. Sezon zakończył się 20 maja 2007. Streszczenie Główny wątek sezonu skupiał się na nowym mężu Bree - Orsonem Hodge. Inne główne wątki to zaręczyny Gaby z Victorem Langiem i skomplikowane życie miłosne Susan. Obsada sezonu '''Główna obsada W pozostałych rolach Gościnnie Lista odcinków Odcinki specjalne Produkcja Cherry stwierdził, że większość drugiego sezonu żałował, ponieważ problemy z harmonogramem utrudniały zaplanowanie fabuły sezonu. Obsada wyraziła również rozczarowanie w drugim sezonie; James Denton rozważał opuszczenie obsady, a Marcia Cross wyznała: „Byłam u Marca kilka razy, ze skargami na temat scenariusza. '' Dla głównej tajemnicy sezonu, Cherry i pisarze chcieli włączyć więcej głównych postaci z serii, zamiast wprowadzać różne nowe, jak zrobili to w drugim sezonie z Betty Applewhite i jej rodziną. Opracowali linię fabularną Orsona wokół. Cherry wyraził opinię: „Myślałem, że jest w tym coś ekscytującego, ale też prawdziwego i relatywnego”. Obsada zareagowała pozytywnie na nowy materiał na sezon. Sezon jest pierwszym, w którym regularnie występuje Kyle MacLachlan. Postać Orsona miała być na początku zainteresowana Susan, dopóki Cherry nie zdecydował się na połączenie Orsona z Bree. Dodatkowo, kiedy Orson został wprowadzony pod koniec drugiego sezonu, początkowo miał zostać artystą. MacLachlan skomentował, że jego postać jest „zdesperowana, aby nawiązać związek z Bree'' Dougray Scott zadebiutował w premierze sezonu jako Ian Hainsworth, romantyczne zainteresowana Susan. Cherry wyraziła opinię, że postać „może legalnie rywalizować z Mike'em o uczucia Susan”. Daily skomentował fabułę, mówiąc: „Mów o ciemnej komedii - próbujemy znaleźć humor w tych dwóch ludziach wiążących się z faktem, że każdy z nich ma partnera w śpiączce”. Oglądalność i recenzje Sezon otrzymał pozytywne recenzje, większość krytyków odnotowała poprawę po nieudanym drugim sezonie. Zespół produkcyjny i członkowie obsady otrzymali pozytywną krytyczną odpowiedź, co zaowocowało licznymi nagrodami i nominacjami. W tym sezonie wyemitowano również odcinek „Bang”, w którym główni bohaterowie zajmowali się fotografowaniem w lokalnym supermarkecie. Najwyżej ocenianym odcinkiem sezonu była premiera sezonu, oglądana przez 24,09 mln widzów z oceną 8,5, zajmującą drugie miejsce w tygodniu. David Kronke napisał, że serial „powraca do swojego niegodziwego dowcipu''. Pochwalił cztery główne aktorki za ich komedię i doszedł do wniosku: „Rzadko widowisko wypuszcza rekina tak dobrze''. David Bianculli, porównał premierę do drugiego sezonu serialu, zauważając, że odcinek pokazał „pewność siebie i świadomą żartobliwość, której brakowało przez większość ubiegłego roku”. Pochwalił scenariusz Cherry i Greensteina i zatwierdził fabułę każdej postaci. Bianculli wyraził opinię, że odcinek zwrócił jakość pierwszego sezonu serialu. Lindsay Soll zidentyfikowała Evę Longorię jako najsilniejszego wykonawcę odcinka. Dave Anderson nazwał premierę sezonu pierwszorzędną, chwaląc komediową fabułę Bree i deklarując pomysłową fabułę tajemnicy Orsona. Pochwalił występ Marcii Cross, ale wyraził opinię, że Longoria zapewnia najlepszą ulgę komediową. Pochwalił także aktorstwo Teri Hatcher, komentując, że „była niesamowita w przejmującej scenie. Anderson określił fabułę Scavo jako „najsłabsze ogniwo” w odcinku i miał nadzieję, że postacie Nory i Kayli nie pozostaną w serialu zbyt długo. Matt Roush podzielił się podobnymi odczuciami dotyczącymi fabuły Scavo, stwierdzając, że choć premiera była dobra. Robert Bianco przyznał, że „''Listen to the Rain on the Roof'' ” udało się uniknąć powtarzania wielu błędów drugiego sezonu, zauważając, że czterech głównych bohaterów spędza więcej czasu razem. ”Bianco zauważył, że Cross z powodzeniem utrzymała swoją pozycję jako najwybitniejsza przywódczyni serii i był zadowolony z fabuły Susan. Jen Creer została zmieszana w swojej recenzji. Skrytykowała brak oryginalności w fabule, pisząc, że odcinek był podobny do Seks w wielkim mieście. Niemniej jednak, Creer pochwalił główne aktorki, podsumowując. Andy Dehnart był nieco bardziej pozytywny w swojej recenzji, przyznając, że „większość gospodyń domowych utknęła w koleinach drugiego sezonu”, ogólna jakość serialu poprawiła się, przytaczając fabułę Orsona jako mile widzianą zmianę od powolny łuk tajemnicy Applewhite. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Dehnart zatwierdził ten odcinek i poczuł, że program „może być na dobrej drodze, by wreszcie zadowolić publiczność nowymi, choć znanymi sposobami”. Nagrody Sezon zyskał uznanie krytyków, co zaowocowało licznymi nagrodami i nominacjami dla obsady i ekipy. W 59. edycji Primetime Emmy Awards 16 września 2007 Felicity Huffman otrzymała nominację za rolę Lynette Scavo w odcinku Bang, w kategorii najlepszej aktorki w serialu komediowym. Nominacje w roli najlepszej aktorki w serialu komediowym otrzymały Dixie Carter, za rolę Glorii Hodge w odcinku „Dzieci i sztuka” oraz Laurie Metcalf za rolę w „Słuchaj deszczu na dachu”, grając Carolyn Bigsby. Finał sezonu otrzymuje nominację do Outstanding Costumes, natomiast „ It Takes Two ” był nominowany do nagrody Outstanding Hairsyling, a zespół produkcyjny otrzymał także nominację za wybitny casting w serialu komediowym. W 2007 Eva Longoria była w serialu telewizyjnym International za rolę Gabrielle Solis, The Casting Society of America nominowała Junie Lowry-Johnsona i Scotta Genkingera do nagrody Best Comedy Episodic Casting, podczas gdy nagroda Costume Designer's Guild Awards była nominowana do serii doskonałości za kostiumy dla telewizji. Alliance Against Defamation Media Awards seria jest nominowana do nagrody Outstanding Comedy Series, a Imagen Foundation Awards Eva Longoria nominowana do najlepszej aktorki telewizyjnej. Longoria otrzymała także nominację w 2007 People's Choice Awards , co zaowocowało przyznaniem jej tytułu Najlepszej Aktorki Telewizyjnej. PodczasFestiwalu TV Monte Carlo w 2007 roku seria wygrywa nagrodę dla Najlepszego Serialu Komediowego w kategorii International TV Audience Award, po kolejnej udanej nominacji w poprzednim roku. Przedstawienie Marcii Cross z występami Bree Van de Kamp i Shawna Pyfroma w roliAndrew Van de Kampa zostało nominowanych do roli w serialu komediowym podczas 2007 Prism Awards. Cross została nagrodzona w konkursie Satellite Awards w 2006 roku dla najlepszej aktorki w serialu muzycznym lub komediowym, podczas gdy portret Laurie Metcalf w roli Carolyn Bigsby spowodował, że otrzymała nominację podczas ceremonii w tym samym roku. Podczas rozdania nagród Screen Actors Guild Awards w 2007 r. Serial był nominowany do nagrody za wybitną obsadę w serialu komediowym, po nominacji do nagrody telewizji komediowej Choice Choice Awards oraz nominacji do aktorki komediowej Eva Longoria for Choice Television. W konkursie Young Artist Awards w 2006 roku widzimy zarówno Joy Lauren, jak i Rachel G. Fox za ich kreacje odpowiednio Danielle Van de Kamp i Kayla Huntington Scavo. Fakty * Bohaterowie tacy jak Susan Mayer, Lynette Scavo, Gabrielle Solis, Edie Britt i Tom Scavo są jedynymi fizycznie widzianymi w każdym odcinku sezonu. Oprócz nich Mary Alice Young jest lektorem dla wszystkich 23 odcinków, chociaż w [[''My Husband, the Pig]]'' (odcinek opowiadany przez Rexa Van de Kampa), jej głos jest słyszalny tylko w poprzednim odcinku Gotowe na wszystko. * Jest to jedyny sezon, w którym postać Edie Britt pojawia się w każdym odcinku. * Ze względu na ciążę aktorki Marcii Cross, postać Bree nie pojawia się w każdym odcinku sezonu. * To jedyny sezon, w którym postać Austina McCanna występuje w roli głównej. Wydanie DVD Galeria Gotowe dvd.jpg|''Oryginalna okładka DVD'' en:Season 3 fr:Saison 3 ro:Sezonul 3 Kategoria:Sezon trzeci Kategoria:Gotowe na wszystko Kategoria:Sezony